fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Fly! Bird Flight Pretty Cure!
is BCPrincess73's first Pretty Cure fanseries. The series' main themes are birds and dreams. Editing: Feel free to edit this article to add a new plot element, or character personality, or even a new Cure! I'd just like it if you didn't remove any of my stuff, as I worked hard on it and don't want it gone. Thanks! Synopsis *Fly! Bird Flight Pretty Cure Episodes Hoshiakari Tori has a passion for birds, and joins a new birdwatching group in her hometown. Unfortunately, this birdwatching group is run by DarkCrow, and organization devoted to finding all the Flying Birds, who have special powers, and using them for their own good. Tori meets Cure Feather, who defends her from DarkCrow. However, Cure Feather cannot defeat DarkCrow on her own. Tori's desire to help forms into the Flying Love Compact, which she uses to transform into Cure Swan, and together with Cure Feather, defeats DarkCrow. However, Cure Feather tells Cure Swan that DarkCrow agents will keep coming, and she will have to find the other 4 Pretty Cures and the Flying Birds to defeat DarkCrow once and for all. Characters Cures / Voiced by: Mizuki Nana, Tara Strong(English) Tori is the main Cure. She is 13 years old. She is nerdy, and a little clumsy, and loves birds. Her dream is to be an ornithologist, and learn all about birds. Her Flying Compact is the Flying Love Compact, and her theme colors are white and pink. / Voiced by: Takeuchi Junko, Ashleigh Ball(English) Sunny is Tori's frenemy at the beginning of the series, although she starts to warm up to her later. Sunny is very athletic and tomboyish, and hates wearing skirts and dresses. She is 13 years old, and tall for her age. Her dream is to be in the Olympic Games. Her Flying Compact is the Flying Sun Compact and her theme colors are yellow and red. / Voiced by: Nagano Ai, Andrea Libman(English) Mizuko is one of the older Cures at 14 years old. She is calm and kind, although she's a bit of a pushover. Her dream is to become a swimming teacher. Her Flying Compact is the Flying Sea Compact and her theme colors are turquoise and green. / Voiced by: Mizusawa Fumie, Amy Gross(English) Alice is one of the older Cures at 14. She is into fashion, and loves looking pretty and helping others to look pretty. Her dream is to be a fashion designer. She tends to use her Flying Compact, the Flying Peace Compact, to do her makeup. Her theme colors are light gray and dark gray. / Voiced by: Araki Kae, Michelle Creber(English) Luna is Tori's 10 year old sister. She is smart, and a little mischievous. She likes fashion like Alice, and the two of them are good friends, despite the age difference. Her dream is to be an actress. Her Flying Compact is the Flying Moon Compact and her theme colors are orange and white. / Voiced by: Tomatsu Haruka, Leslie Karls(English) Setsuna is in fact the first Cure to appear, and she gained her powers sometime before the first episode. However, she did not become part of the main group of Cures until later on in the show. She is a rich girl who goes to a private school, unlike the other Cures who all go to school together. She is quiet and serious, and like working alone. She is the oldest Cure, at 15 years old. She can transform into a mascot, and goes by . Her dream is to save the Kingdom of Light. Her Flying Compact is the Flying Speed Compact and her theme colors are purple and blue. DarkCrow DarkCrow's main weapon, a black feather that when placed onto an object causes it to turn into a crow-like creature. It is revealed in episode 20 that they are feathers from the Flying Birds which have been corrupted by DarkCrow's powers. Voiced by: Kouda Mariko, Larisa Oleynik(English) The first DarkCrow agent. She first appears in episode 1, and is defeated in episode 13. Voiced by: Hino Satoshi, Michael Sinterniklaas(English) Fall is Silence's replacement. He always wants to be doing something else, and doesn't like his assignment to defeat the Pretty Cure. He first appears in episode 14 and is defeated in episode 30. Voiced by: Touma Yumi, Jessica DiCicco(English) The first of Fall's replacements. She is never seen without her partner, Night. Together they are known as . They first appear in episode 31, and are defeated in episode 48. Voiced by: Midorikawa Hikaru, Eric Stuart(English) The second of Fall's replacements. He is never seen without his partner, Mid. Together they are known as . They first appear in episode 31, and are defeated in episode 48. Voiced by: Sugiyama Kazuko, Tabitha St. Germain(English) The main villain, and leader of DarkCrow. She was a Pretty Cure who turned evil after her dreams came crashing down. Kingdom of Light Voiced by: Kobori Miyuki(Mascot), Kusao Takeshi(Human), Georgina Cordova(English) Cure Feather's mascot. He is very silly, and annoys her a lot. He has the ability to transform into a human. As a mascot, he ends his sentences with -china. Voiced by: Sendai Eri, Claire Corlett(English) Cure Swan's mascot, and the main mascot for the team in general. She is a bit stuck up, and very different from Platinum. She also can change into a human. As a mascot, she ends her sentences with -pika. Voiced by: Han Keiko(Mascot), Shimamoto Sumi(Human), Cathy Weseluck(English Mascot), Nicole Oliver(English Human) The Queen of the Kingdom of Light, and Platinum and Gold's mother. She has the ability to transform from a human to a mascot form and vice-versa. As a mascot, she ends her sentences with -shiji. Items * - This is the device used by the Pretty Cures to transform. There are 6 different ones, one for each Cure. It is supposed that Darkness had one, but it was never mentioned in the show. Trivia * Fly! Bird Flight Pretty Cure! is the first Pretty Cure series where the Cures have two theme colors. * Fly! Bird Flight Pretty Cure! is the first Pretty Cure series where the items the Cures use to transform have different names. * Fly! Bird Flight Pretty Cure! is the first Pretty Cure series to have 6 Cures. * Fly! Bird Flight Pretty Cure! is the first Pretty Cure series to have birds as a theme. * Fly! Bird Flight Pretty Cure! ''is the second Pretty Cure series to have an English dub, after ''Futari wa Pretty Cure. Disclaimer I do not own the Pretty Cure series. I am just a fan of Pretty Cure who wanted to make my own team. This will probably not be the next Pretty Cure series after Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Category:User: BCPrincess73 Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fly! Bird Flight Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series